Trust Me
by LittleLeopardess
Summary: ONE SHOT - COMPLETE. Draco finds himself at a Bar in New York City. He also finds himself someone he least expected to see. Harry X Draco Fic. If you don't enjoy reading about gay couples, DO NOT READ.


I Do NOT own Harry Potter! The Fabulous JK Rowling does! Though I wish I did! I paraphrased from what I remember from the books.

This is a **ONE SHOT**. It's short and to the point. Or I tried lol. The coupling is Draco and Harry.

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GAYS DO NOT READ. PLEASE** don't leave pointless reviews telling me you do not like it. I didn't ask you to read my fic, you are here on your own accord!

It's more fluff then anything, I think? Lol. My inspiration actually came from the song "Swing Life Away" by Rise Against. This is **NOT** a song fic! Don't ask how I got this fic out of that song, but I did lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood at the entrance of a little American Pub in New York City. Not widely known, it was hidden in the depths of the grand city.

He was lacking isomething/i in his life. Draco was completely unsure of what it was but he knew he needed _it_. He needed _change_.

"Rocky's," Draco breathed out. Blaise Zabini had told him of the pub. He had told Draco he stumbled onto it one night when he was in New York. Blaise urged Draco to get away from London for a while.

Draco shook his head, musing about the fact that Blaise was his only true friend left from Hogwarts.

Taking a deep breath and running a hand through his platinum blonde hair, he pushed open the door. He was greeted to a dark inside. Soft black lights filled the place. A stage in the middle had a band playing on it.

Draco scanned the room. He wasn't feeling sociable and didn't want to be drawn into conversation unless he chose to. Finally his gaze landed on a lone guy, completely dressed in black. He wore a beanie, a sweater, and pants. His shoes shown slightly in the light and Draco knew they had been polished recently.

Deciding to sit next to the guy he just saw, he slowly walked in. He mused about his own outfit. A soft gray turtle neck weather, black pants and black shoes created his ensemble. He didn't feel much different form the guy he took a seat next to.

The guys stunning green eyes glanced at Draco before drinking his shot. A sigh escaped the strangers lips.

Draco was intrigued but wasn't quite sure why. More then anything Draco sat there wondering how his night of self pity…er, _reflection_ would end up with him being overly curious about someone he hadn't even said a word to.

Draco almost wanted to say that he _knew_ this person but cast that thought away quickly, feeling silly.

"A shot of vodka, please." Draco said with his slow drawl to the bartender. "Not from here, eh'?" Her bright blue eyes sparkled in the light. She had a pretty smile and soft brown hair that fell in curls around her face. Draco wondered if she ever got tired of the endless men who no doubt flirted with her, or tried to get her number. Lucky for her, that wouldn't be an issue with him.

"No, I'm from England." He flashed her a charming smile and barely noticed the stranger on his left tilt his head to the side. "Where in England? You're pretty handsome you know." She flashed Draco a smile as she set down his shot.

"Mmmm. Thank you. I'm from London. Just taking a vacation." The bartender winked at him. "Sure hope this works. Not much of a vacation to be in New York city and be in a bar." Draco nodded. "Another shot please? And maybe a pina colada?"

"Sure thing sugar." After she got his drinks she moved on smoothly to the next few people to come in.

Draco quickly drank his next shot of vodka. It went smoothly down his throat and he sighed.

A good hour passed by. Draco slowly nursed his pina colada and could feel the beginnings of the vodka shots settling in. "London, eh?" The stranger said without looking at him.

"Despite your thick voice, by the sounds of it I'd wager you're from England as well."

Draco could feel the stranger grin. "Mm, yes. I'm from London as well."

Draco nodded and took another sip from his drink. "Need anything sugar?" Draco hadn't even noticed the bartender's approach. "No, I'm alright, thanks." She smiled at him and looked towards the guy to his left. "What about you sweetie?"

"Another shot of tequila, please Abby?" She shot him a soft smile while she got his drink. "You don't drink too much more sweetie. You still have to make it home." Draco watched his stranger smile for the first time that evening. "I know," he said to Abby, "but I think I'll be alright tonight."

Draco felt an odd feeling seeing the stranger smile. It tugged at his memory but he didn't focus on the thought. He watched Abby roll her eyes but smiled. They were comfortable together. Draco wondered if they were friends.

As Abby moved away once again the stranger spoke, "Why are you so far away from home?"

Draco was startled into a laugh. "Running." He breathed out, realizing what a odd thing it was to say but how liberating it was to say it. "Running from what?"

"From everything." Draco closed his eyes. "You know," the stranger paused. "I really miss fire whiskey." Draco's eyes opened quickly and he turned towards the guy. "Fire whiskey?" Draco inquired, slipping into his smooth drawl.

_Not another wizard. They probably recognize me. What's the use of going to a pub to be alone if someone is going to recognize you? Especially one that's out of the country_? Draco thought to himself.

"Mmm, yes. Which house were you?" Draco raised one eyebrow at his question. "What's your name before I go on answering your random questions?"

"Potter." Draco's eyes barely extended in disbelief. "Potter? Harry Potter?" the stranger nodded. "Yes, and you're Draco Malfoy." Draco laughed. "I don't think I've ever heard you call me by my first name before." Harry smiled at him. "Things change Draco."

Draco shook his head. After a moment he found himself nodding. "You're right," Draco took a drink. "Harry."

"So, Harry, what are you doing here? Why so far from home?" Harry brought his shoulders up in a shrug and dropped them down. "I'm running, like you are."

"From what?" Harry shook his head. "I asked first." Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. He settled his gaze onto Harry's face. Now he understood why his eyes and his smile were so familiar. "Even though it's eight years later I _still_ get flack from the war."

Harry nodded. "I know, I hear about it all the time." Abby walked back up to them. "Need anything boys?" Harry shook his head. "Can I get another shot of vodka, please?"

"Sure thing." She glanced at Harry, intrigued by the life in his eyes. _She_ knew he was gay and that he had been lonely. She also knew that he had a long going crush that he had described he had had for years. He also told her that it was unlikely he'd ever get to see that guy again. After their deep talk she had never seen him so alive again, well until now. He wouldn't let her talk about whoever that mysterious guy was anymore though. It left her to constantly wonder every time she saw him and his sad eyes.

But now? Ah, now, she saw him light up like she did before. She wondered if this guy was the one.

Smiling at the two she pushed another shot of tequila at Harry and set the vodka down as well. Harry quickly downed the shot he had left forgotten and put the new one in its place and promptly forgot about it. Draco looked at him funny as Abby walked away and he downed his own shot.

Draco picked back up from where they left off. "I can't keep a decent job. I tried to become an Auror. That didn't work out. No one trusted me enough."

"I'm sorry I didn't join, I couldn't be what they all had _wanted_ me to be. I wanted to be _me_." Harry sighed. "I would have trusted you though." Draco laughed at Harry's words. "No, I don't think you would have. I tried to join in about a year after the war."

Harry shrugged. He felt light hearted. His fantasy was coming into play and damn he was borderline drunk. He had waited for years to hear about Draco's thoughts from what happened, his feelings about what his life was currently like, and his own opinions about himself. He wanted to know Draco inside and out.

"You'd be surprised." Harry smiled. "You know you have gorgeous gray eyes." A faint blush graced his cheeks though Harry couldn't see it.

"So, give me a little too Harry, why did you run?" Harry scooted his chair closer towards Draco. Resting his left elbow on the table he rested his chin on his hand and looked at him. "I'm tired of people not believing that I can do things on my own. I don't want everything handed to me. I don't want people to sway their opinion of me because I 'saved' the Wizarding world. I want a normal life."

"What about Granger? Or Weasley?" Harry flashed him a grin. "Still don't feel comfortable calling them by their first names?" Draco laughed. "I guess its just habit."

Harry's eyes smiled though he had a serious look on his face.

"They didn't get married like everyone thought. Hermione went on to actually marry Victor Krum and Ron found that he took more of a fancy to Luna Lovegood then he ever thought he would."

Draco laughed. "That's interesting enough. What about Weas---Ginny?" Harry bit his lip and looked down. Harry glanced at his tequila. Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. Slowly he brought his eyes back up to meet Draco's deep gray ones. "Well, I'm gay."

Draco looked at him with a straight face. He watched Harry for any signs of how he was feeling about what he just said, as much as Harry was watching him for the same thing. "So, what does that matter?" Draco finally muttered.

"Well, it means I don't fancy her. And most people thought we'd end up together…" Harry trailed off, still looking Draco straight in the eyes. "Ah, well, that. I thought so too. But it doesn't matter, Harry. I'm gay too."

Harry let out a huge sigh. "Well, good. When did you know?" Draco got uncomfortable. "Let's not talk about that right now." He said simply. Harry shrugged, more curious then ever.

"Alright, well, how do you feel about yourself?" Draco finished off his pina colada before he answered. "I feel worthless, still. Alone. Absolutely alone. I don't feel like I deserve anything." Draco closed his eyes. "I still feel the horrors of the war. Of what Voldemort put my family and I through. Of what I did. Of the helplessness I felt. I think the only good thing I did was not have the nerve to kill Dumbledore."

Draco took a deep breath. "I never wanted to kill him. Ironically enough, I liked Dumbledore's quirky side. I wanted so badly to take what he last said to me, about helping me and that it wasn't too late, and run with it. I knew I couldn't. I couldn't leave my mother in the hands of that bastard. He threatened to kill her, countless times, if I wouldn't do something."

Draco shuddered, his eyes were still closed. He barely felt Harry's hand rest on his shoulder and squeeze. "I wish I had been brave enough to play both sides, like my god father. I miss Severus so much." He said in a small voice.

Taking another deep breath Draco went on, not realizing how much he was revealing, "My father will never be out of Azkaban. I don't respect him. I used to. I used to idol him and it makes me _sick_," he muttered fiercely. "I still love him. How can I not? He's my father, he raised me. But I hate him. I hate that he raised me to believe muggles were worthless. That because I was a _Malfoy_ that everyone was beneath me."

A few tears slipped down his cheeks, even with his eyes closed. Harry watched them fall but didn't dare interrupt his flood of emotions. "I miss him and I don't. I'm glad he's away and I'm not. He would never approve of me. I'll never give him a true heir to the Malfoy name. My mum is lonely. She seems so much better though. She's crazy supportive and spends her time gardening now."

A sob escaped his lips. "I feel so _stuck_." Harry draped an arm around Draco's shoulders while he cried. Harry silently wondered how long Draco had kept this all inside.

The alcohol had set in and Draco crumbled in Harry's embrace. "More then anything I always wanted to kiss you, Harry. I fancied you all through out school and never wanted to admit it to myself, or to anyone."

Harry's heart started to race. "I never admitted it, not even to myself, until about three years ago. I liked to pretend to hate you. You were, _are_ everything I'm not."

"And here you are, holding me while I blubber all over you." Draco laughed and he hiccuped. "So ironically."

Harry's heart pounded as be brushed away Draco's tears. "I felt the same way about you. For years I've wondered about you, had fantasies about you, craved to know who you are. To kiss you." Harry's voice dropped to a whisper. "To love you."

Harry leaned in slowly, his lips inches apart from Draco's. Their eyes were locked on each others lips. "This alcohol must have really gotten to me." Draco murmured softly. "I want to know you." Harry repeated softly. "Come home with me tonight, Draco, lets get to know each other."

"When did you get so bold?" Draco asked in a daze. He glanced up into Harry's emerald green eyes. Harry grinned and leaned in, kissing him. Harry kissed him slowly as if searching for something.

Draco felt as if he was becoming alive in a way he had never felt before. Draco deepened the kiss, cradling Harry's face in his hands. The kiss became quickly much more passionate. Both men were feeling the sparks.

Harry gradually pulled away, breathless. "Draco, come home with me," he said huskily. "I promise not to jump you." Draco laughed and Harry got a delicious chill down his spine.

"You wont want me the more you find out about me." Harry skimmed his lips over Draco's. "I want to find out."

"I'm a complete arse. Especially sober." Harry nodded. "I know."

"I don't know if I'm ready. I push people away."

"I know."

"I don't want to start something I can't finish."

"I know."

"I don't want to have my heart broken when you find out you don't like me."

"That wont happen."

"I don't---"

Harry shook Draco roughly. "Draco, trust me. Please?" Draco sighed and looked at him. "You did save my life…." Harry looked at him sternly. "Do you trust me?" Draco closed his eyes. "I'll try."

"Trust me." Harry whispered softly and kissed Draco's lips. "Give in to me." He kissed his cheek. "Let me in." He kissed his forehead. "Trust me." Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

In that moment something snapped inside Draco. It completely frightened him and utterly thrilled him at the same time. He knew in that moment he'd spend the rest of his life with Harry. He knew Harry would stick with him through and through. He'd pick his insecurities apart and they'd make it. He also knew that he was quite a piece of work and as soon as the morning came he wouldn't be sure anymore and that Harry would have to start over again. And he knew Harry would.

But right now? Right now he knew what he needed. He needed Harry just as much as Harry seemed to need him. Draco found his change in the last place he ever thought he'd find it.

"I trust you." Draco whispered softly.

Abby stood back, watching them walk out, not caring that they hadn't paid. She had overheard and watched their whole exchange. Well, from the part where they kissed. A small smile graced her face. She was sure Harry had found his one and knew they'd be back. And _then_ they'd pay her back for the drinks and Harry _would_ tell her more about the handsome blonde haired man.


End file.
